


A story based off an instagram post

by AlexTheDuckPotato



Category: In a Heartbeat (Short Film)
Genre: AGH, Help, M/M, ME - Freeform, and weird stuff, okay I need to stop now, omg, please, what is with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheDuckPotato/pseuds/AlexTheDuckPotato
Summary: https://instagram.com/p/BUEx-WLF3ww/Based off the comments in this





	1. Jonawin No More?

*INSERT IN A HEARTBEAT EVENTS HERE AND FLASH FORWARD TO EVENTS OF RATATOUILLE XD WHERE SHERWIN AND JONATHAN ARE LIKE 21 OR SOMETHING*  
Sherwin had changed his name legally after being deported by Trump for some random reason to Linguini. One day, Sherwin got a text from his love Jonathan, who still lives in the USA  
J: hey  
L: hey  
J: we're over  
L: lol why tho  
J: cause I'm straight  
L: where did dis come from  
J: my fortune cookie  
L: cool  
J: anyways bye  
L: I'm straight too now Lolololol  
J: nice  
L: bye  
J: bye

Linguini/Sherwin happily skipped along the road yelling about how he's straight now and while he is doing that a rat says "yOU will always be straight"  
Linguini goes "OH MY GOD IT CAN TALK"  
And the rat goes "yeah cause you're dreaming again and you can't cook"  
And linguini goes "no I'm can cook"  
And the rat goes "no you can't and I was Jonathan all along"  
"NOOOOOO" Linguini shouted int'l to wake up to find himself next to his new girlfriend that i don't know the name of  
Meanwhile for Jonathan he's trying to call his now ex boyfwiend trying to get Linguini/Sherwin back  
J: babe omg  
L: wut  
J: I want u backkk  
L: no  
J: why tho  
L: cause I found some1 better  
J: who?  
L: my new babe  
L: she's noice  
J: okay bye then

Jonathan then went to Paris like sanic speed and slapped the new girlfriend to the death lol  
Then Sherwin and Jonathan made up and went back avoiding certain death by trump and lived happy ever after the end  
And then they died by being deported to the story creators house (aka Alex's house) Because of too much obsession over them.

The end


	2. Idk what i just wrote but it was awesome

Just from one Instagram comment made this story happen   
I love the internet  
~Alex


End file.
